A Cannibal Killer
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Murder mystery. The team investigates the cannibal murder or a man put in prison for murdering and eating someone but was it really him? Is this case all it cracked up to be? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

"All right boys, gather round. I came in this morning and found this case on my desk. On the 27th July 1995, this man..." She pointed to the picture on the whiteboard as she carried on. "Is Sid Tiley, he was in prison on life sentence for the murder of Darren Lynch."

"I remember that case." Brian butted in. "It was a cannibal one, he ate most of him after stabbing him."

"So we're investigating a cannibal killer?!" Gerry asked.

"If you'd let me carry on you'd find out. Anyway no, that case is solved. Sid was killed 17 years into his prison sentence in the A wing at the prison down the road. He was also found half eaten."

"Revenge?" Gerry asked.

"Could be but there was never anything found. There were no leads and a lack of evidence so the investigation just ran out of steam. The killer timed it well though as at the time the murder took place there was a power-cut and all CCTV was down. Without that it was down to witnesses but you know the story, it's prison they're all dangerous people and no one wants to get on the wrong side of anybody else."

"They all saw nothing?" Jack asked knowing that would be the case.

"Hole in one." Sandra replied.

"So why is this been brought to the top of our pile of unsolved cases?" Jack asked trying to piece it all together in his head but knowing there would have to be new evidence for a reinvestigation.

"Good question. Last week a man turned up murdered, we ran his DNA through the system to try and come up with next of kin or any relative at all, but it matched some of the hair samples we found at Sid's murder scene."

"So was it him?" Gerry asked.

"Nope, he was only 12."

"Who would murder a 12 year old? They're still innocent at that age."

"I don't know, the murder squad are investigating that but he was killed in the same way as both Sid and Darren. We're only to look at this case though."

"So if it wasn't him it was a relative! This is just a job of tracing his family and looking which of them was in prison at the time."

"He was adopted as a baby, he never met his birth family and there's no name under father on his birth certificate."

"Right well search for the mum and ask. She wouldn't forget her child's father." Brian suggested.

"Good luck with that." Gerry replied as he looked through the case file. "She's also dead, also killed the same way."

"So we're looking for a serial cannibal killer?"

"Quite possibly and because its the same MO on all 4 murders it's thrown into doubt whether Sid really did murder Darren."


	2. Chapter

"So where do you suggest we start?" Jack asked Sandra as she stood staring at the white board trying to figure it out. It was only 9 and already they were staring at the most graphic murder case photos.

"Well I'm thinking we need to check the murder seen and see how it's changed and what accessibility to the room was and we also need to talk to the boys mother. Brian can you check the case file and find his name please, I don't like referring to him as the boy."

"Jack you stay here with Brian and find the boys name and mothers contact details and Gerry you're with me. Call up the prison and organise a visit for a 11."

"On it gov." Gerry told her as he picked up the phone.

"Sandra?" Brian called through to her office as she collected her coat and bag ready to go out.

"Yeah?" She asked as she came ready.

"Kieran, that was the boys name."

"Great. Put it on the board. Any luck with the mum yet?"

"Not as of yet, but we're on it. Jack's on the phone to social services."

"Great!" Seeing Gerry was off the phone she began to speak again. "Get anywhere Gerry?"

"Yeah they can see us at any time today but they said the earlier the better. The man on the other end of the phone, some Detective Martin, wanted to know why we wanted to reinvestigate the case."

"What did you say?"

"We had some new leads."

"Brian? Can you look up lists of who was in that wing at the time of the murder, who found the body and anyone working in that wing at the time?" He nodded. "Thanks, come on now Gerry we better be off."

"Hello, Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman, this is my colleague Gerry Standing. As we said on the phone we're here to see wing A, the meeting room."

"Yes madam, right this way." The prison manager gestured. "DI Martin will be down shortly."

"Erm why?"

"He's overall manager of this wing so he'd like to be kept in the loop" as he left Gerry and Sandra shared a look.

"I don't want him involved in this. We say the bare minimum and we don't tell any ideas out loud. I don't have a good feeling about him."

"I know, he was asking a lot of questions, more than we normally get."

"We'll have to watch him."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha! Found her." Brian called across the room.

"Found who?" Jack asked.

"Kieran's birth mum."

"We already know her. Her name was Taylor Harrison and she was 23 when she died on the 12th March 2009."

"Yeah I know that but I found out some more stuff about her while you've been trying to find Kieran's mum."

"Such as?"

"From 2001- 2005 she worked as a cleaner on Wing A of the very same prison. I know it's not the same years and it could just be a coincidence but it's still something. She also lived in the same street as Darren's mum, she is now her carer."

"That's all very interesting does it have any bearing on our case?"

"I'm not sure yet, leave it with me."

Brian looked up expectantly at Jack as the phone rang.

"Halford... Ah thanks for getting back to me... Do you happen to have an address?... You've just made a couple of old men very happy."

"Take it we've found the mother" Brian commented.

"Yeah, a Beverly Foster she's 40 and adopted Kieran when he was 2 days old. I've been given an address for the outskirts of London so I reckon there's as good a place as any to start."

"So you're reinvestigating the murder of Sid Tiley?" DI Martin asked.

"We just go over unsolved cases from time to time, you know tie up loose ends." Sandra told him and he seemed to nod knowingly.

"Well I don't know what you want to see here for? I mean you have pictures and its not as if there will be any evidence still here."

"Yes we know but we'd like to familiarise ourselves with the layout." Gerry told him stressing the ourselves and the hint seemed to have worked.

"I'll leave you too it then." DI Martin told them as he walked out leaving them too it.

"Do you think he has anything to do with this?" Gerry asked her.

"I'm not sure but my gut feeling is that he has something to hide. Gerry you were supposed to turn that off when you came in." Sandra told him angrily gesturing at his phone.

"Hi Brian, make this brief I've got madam on my back about having my phone on."

"We found some information about the birth mum which I can tell you about later but we're on our way to his mum. A Beverly Foster, she's obviously in a very bad way but she's agreed to talk to us. She said she'd do anything to help."

"Good but remember we're not investigating Kieran's death; we're investigating Sid's. We just need to find out anything she knows about Kieran's birth parents." Sandra told him as she took Gerry's phone. "We'll see you back at the office later, we won't be here much longer."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Find much?" Jack asked as Sandra and Gerry walked back in with a costa coffee each. _

"I see you stopped off a costa's on the way back." Brian commented.

"Yeah, Gerry's got yours. Anyway didn't expect you back so soon."

"Well the women was distraught. He was her only child and from the sound of it she had him wrapped in cotton wool and he was spoilt rotten."

"That's not really relevant though." Sandra commented.

"She didn't know a lot about his birth parents, she knew the mum was called Taylor and was only 15 at the time. They suspected Kieran was the product of rape as Taylor paid no attention to the pregnancy and failed to turn up to appointments and never said a word once Kieran was born. But she did in fact name him Kieran."

"Okay that's interesting, have we any file on record of a rape around 12/13 years of a teenage girl?" Sandra asked.

"I can have a look but I doubt it would have been reported if thats what had happened." Gerry told her as he sat down at his desk to check the computer.

"How did you get on?" Jack asked.

"There was an DI Martin that I was bit wary of, I'd like checks running on him. Anyway there was only two possible exits to the room, one leading back to cells and the other to a small kitchen. Either way I think someone would have spotted them, one of the guards I think. I think we're possibly looking at an inside job."

"I'll put that up on the board but I think that still links to looking at employees of the time and then looking for a possible motive." Jack told them, he was the most experienced detective of them all but never had he seen a case like this.

"Gov' I found a rape case that would fit in with Kieran's birth timing but the girls name was Melanie Taylor." Gerry told them.

"So what are we thinking? Different girl or change of name?"


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to find out what happened to this Melanie Taylor." Gerry commented.

"Right run a search on her." Sandra told Gerry before turning to Jack, "Was the case ever solved?"

"No, there was a couple of people in the frame but never enough evidence to prosecute anyone." Jack replied.

"Anyone I'll have heard of?"

"A Daniel Hurst and a Chris Price both claimed to be in other places and to have had never met her but yeah not enough evidence."

"Did she not see her attacker and what about well you know samples?"

"Gerry when did you become so crude?!" Sandra laughed.

"Okay then, was there no semen?"

"Nope, she didn't report the rape until 3 months later."

"By then any evidence would be gone."

"Yeah. So why was this Chris guy and Daniel in the frame?"

"Chris was a convicted rapist who'd just been released on licence from a 6 year prison sentence. Daniel was seen lurking around in the dark that night and apparently following people."

"Nothing ever came of either leads so the trail went cold?" Jack guessed.

"It was cold from the start."

"Anyway Gerry, you and Jack go and track this girl and Brian we'll go speak to some of the prison employees of the time."

"Anything?" Jack asked Gerry as he got up to make a coffee.

"I can't find anything after she turned 19. The last thing I have is her driving licence but nothing since."

"Last known address?" Jack asked as he poured milk in to the two steaming drinks.

"14 Pound Lane, oh wait it's in Liverpool mate."

"It can't be the same girl then, Taylor had Kieran at 15 but this girl was called Melanie and was traceable until she turned 19."

"I don't know it's still a possibility. What if she didn't change get name until she was 19 and didn't put her real name on Kieran's birth certificate because she didn't want to be traced."

"But then surely she wouldn't change it to Taylor when she was 19?"

"Who knows what she was thinking? Has she any living relatives that may be able to help us unravel even a tiny bit of this mystery?"

"Her dad is the only living relative I can find, her mum died at the end of last year from natural causes."

"And where's he living?"

"One of those new apartments on the river front."

"Nice for some, eh?"


	6. Chapter 6

**"Hello Mr Foster, I'm Detective Inspector Sandra Pullman and this is my colleague Brian Lane. We understand you worked at Wing A of Freeway Prison in 1995."**

"Yeah the worst job I ever had. It was my first day when I found that lad Sid dead with half of his skin missing. He was laying in a pool of blood. Needless to say, I left that job straight away." Ross Foster stopped as he seemed to appear to being having flashbacks before he started shaking."

"Ross?" Sandra questioned but got no response. "Ross! I think we need an ambulance Brian or some sort of psychiatrist!" She told him as she chucked him her phone.

"Mr Taylor I'm Gerry Standing and this is my colleague Jack Halford and we're from the Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad. We're investigating the death of Sid Tiley and we'd like to ask you some questions regarding your daughter."

"Melanie?" The old man spoke quietly.

"Yeah, can you tell us anything about the rape?"

"It was never solved but you know that. She never really spoke about it and it left her pregnant. Giving up Kieran was the hardest decision of her life and she never got over it. She had argument after argument with my ex wife, her mother, and in the end she ran away and changed her name to stop her mother finding her."

"Do you know what she changed it to?"

"Taylor Harrison. I kept in contact with her and she visited every weekend until she died."

"So did she never know who raped her?"

"Not that she told me but until Kieran was born she refused to go out, if she'd have told anyone it'd have been her best friend Ella Wright."

"Do you have an address?"

"Nope but it's somewhere in Camden."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well our visit to Ross Foster's didn't go well. He's been sectioned, apparently our visit brought back all the suppressed memories." Sandra told them as she walked back in to the office.

"What like late onset post traumatic stress disorder?" Jack asked.

"Something like that!" Sandra replied. "Anyway, it's been a long day so pub anyone?"

"Yeah, why not." Jack and Gerry both replied.

"Sorry, Mark's coming round and then we're going to see the mighty team play again." Brian told them as he grabbed his AFC Wimbledon scarf and danced round singing the team song.

"Tough day, eh?" Gerry asked as Sandra and him sat waiting for Jack to get the round in.

"Yeah, we're looking at a possible serial cannibal killer who's been on the loose since 1978." She sighed.

"Yeah I know, we'll get them though. Our clean up rates the best in the met. If anyone's going to get them it's us."

"Yeah I suppose. Who kills a 12 year old though?!"

"I don't know but we will find out."

"A pint for Gerry and a white wine for Sandra."

"Thanks, so what do you think about the case?"

"It definitely is a complicated one but it's only day 1 of the case, we have a lot left to sort through."

"Yeah, first I think that we need to go see the best friend, an Ella Wright. Then we need to do a bit more digging into the employees of the time."

"Without getting them sectioned this time gov!" Gerry chipped in.

"Very funny." Sandra told them sarcastically.

"Well seeing as it was Ross that found the body and he's now been sectioned, what do we do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, maybe we leave it a couple of days and see him with a psychiatrist present."

"Because that went so well when we tried it with Grace."

"Shut up Gerry. I'm trying to do what's best."

"Sandra, I know, I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit and make you laugh."

"I appreciate that Gerry but its just been a stressful few weeks."

"Why don't you go home and try to relax for the evening?"

"Na, I just need another few drinks. As you seem so bothered the next rounds on you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ella Wright?" Sandra asked as she and Jack stood facing a heavily pregnant woman.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ella asked.

"Detective superintendent Sandra Pullman and this is my colleague Jack Halford. We're from the unsolved crime and open case squad and we're currently investigating the death of your friend Taylor Harrison." The colour drained from Ella's face at the memory of her dead best friend.

"Come in. I have to leave for my final scan in 15 minutes but you're welcome to come in until then." She told them as she stepped aside so that they could enter. "I would offer you a drink but I haven't got any coffee or tea in, the smell sets of the sickness."

"That's fine Miss Wright." Jack spoke as Ella sat down on the sofa opposite to Jack and Sandra. "What can you tell us about your friend?"

"She was very out going and loud, if she was somewhere you'd know about it. She hated having to wear her glasses as she thought it made people judge her. People always assumed Taylor was dumb and she played up to that, but in reality she was an straight A student who loved learning anything. None of that's relevant though."

"Is there anything you can tell is about the rape or Kieran?"

"She loved Kieran more than anything but she couldn't give him what he needed, she knew the reality of life with a baby and she couldn't give him the life he deserved. It really got to her and on his first birthday she attempted suicide. She was so down but I helped her, she was getting back to her old self when she was killed." Ella told them as tears ran down her ghostly white face.

"I'm sorry to ask, it's clearly upsetting, but did Taylor ever mention anything about the rape that she didn't tell the police?" Sandra asked and now noticed Ella couldn't look either of them in the eye.

"Okay yes she did." Ella sighed as she gave in, she knew that they both knew that she knew something.

"Carry on." Sandra reassured her as she checked her watch and knew that they didn't have very long left to get the information out of her before she had to leave for the scan.

"She didn't tell me much, she hated to talk about it. However she said it was someone she knew, although she never told me who. Taylor told me that he was old and his hair was beginning to grey, I think she was trying to hint to me who it was without having to tell me directly, but I never figured it out."

"Thank you for your time Miss Wright, we'll be off and we'll be in contact if we need to speak to you again. Congratulations on your pregnancy by the way." Jack congratulated the woman as they left.

"Hello, Sunnyside Psychiatric hospital, Nurse Denmar speaking, how can I help you?" A cheery woman asked on the other end of the phone.

"Ah hello, I'm Gerry Standing from the met's unsolved crime and open case squad. We understand you're currently treating a Ross Foster, is that right?"

"Erm yes." The woman replied.

"Is there any chance I can speak to the doctor treating him?"

"I'm sorry, she's with a patient right now. I'll get her to give you a call as soon as she's out." The cheery woman replied before going through admin with Gerry.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dr Taylor. I was told you phoned regarding one of my patients?." Dr Taylor spoke as Sandra answered the phone.

"Yes, Ross Foster. He was admitted yesterday. Is he okay?"

"No not really, he's still trying to calm down and he's on suicide watch."

"I take it there's no chance we could talk to him then." Sandra asked downheartedly. She saw no escape from this case.

"No. Through our counselling sessions and if he agrees then I'll feed back to you."

"Great."

"I'll be in touch then."

"This case is pointless. He's on suicide watch and she's going to see what she can get out of him but it could take a while." She spoke as Jack walked back in the office.

"It was taking ages for the rape case files to make its way down to us so I went to collect it."

"Great. You go through them. I'm off to speak to the original investigator, a Georgie Hall to ask if there's anything not in the case files that she remembers."

"Yeah we'll get to that."

"So DI Hall, what do you remember about the Melanie Taylor case?"

"Georgie please, and it was no unusual. She refused to talk to us, the mum kept trying to get her to talk to us but her dad didn't seem like he could be any less bothered."

"Oh. Well I suppose mothers worry a lot. But then her dad seemed very caring when we spoke to him. Oh I'm sorry." Sandra ended as she answered her phone to Jack. "What do you want Jack? I'm busy."

"I know but this is important and a could possibly blow this case apart."

"Well then?"

"We asked forensics to check for matches for Kieran and they found that his father was a close relative of his mother."

"Oh my God. How close a relation?"

"A father or brother."

"Did Taylor have any brothers?"

"Yeah. Just one, he's a half brother on her dads side. He's 36."

"Try find him on the system."

"One step ahead of you."

"What did you find?"

"He was in prison at the time and on the same block as Sid Tiley."

"Right, I'm on my way back and then we'll figure out how to play this." She smiled as finally this case was beginning to get somewhere considering only an hour before it seemed so pointless.


End file.
